


Missing Diary

by FloofyGecko



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Burping, Dimentio is a nasty jester, Face Sitting, Farting, Gen, Maledom/Femsub, and Mimi is suffering through it, sorry if this isn’t all that good hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyGecko/pseuds/FloofyGecko
Summary: (WARNING: THIS IS A FART/BURP FETISH STORY! TURN BACK NOW IF THAT ISNT YOUR THING)Mimi goes off to search for something she lost..But Dimentio has other plans





	Missing Diary

"NOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" That's exactly what Mimi yelled when she realized that she couldn't find her diary. She tried looking in every single hiding place she had for the small journal, yet it was no where to be found. This had to be the second or third time she lost the damn thing. It was very unlike her to loose it and then not be able to find it afterwards. So by this logic there was only one explanation for this. That was someone must have stolen her diary.

 

It couldn't have been O'Chunks, Mr. L, or Nastasia. They never really took much interest in her diary. However there was one minion in particular who does, one who loves to annoy and taunt her constantly. She knew exactly who it was. After coming to a conclusion, Mimi stormed off to go find where the culprit was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pretty soon she managed to find the bedroom door that she was searching for. Once there she started to pound on it while shouting. "DIMENTIO OPEN UP THIS INSTANCE YOU DOOFUS!" 

 

The door creaked open, and out appeared the tall magician. He was wearing his normal attire, a purple and yellow poncho with a matching four pointed jester hat. His face was the most noticeable part about him. It was shaped almost like a theater mask, one side of his face was white while the other black. His eyes, like his face, were also mismatched except they were black and yellow. Dimentio saw the upset shapeshifter in front of him and give out a small chuckle."Ah ha ha, what's got you so upset today Mimi?"

 

"Oh shut up Dimentio! You know exactly why I'm mad" Mimi snapped back "Now tell me, where did you hide my diary?"

 

The dimensional jester tried to put a innocent and confused expression on "Diary you see? Oh but I assure you that I didn't steal it this time"

 

Mimi rolled her eyes "Yeah right, you can't fool me. I know that you're lying" Without hesitation she pushed Dimentio aside and entered his bedroom. Oddly enough he didn't try to stop her, but she didn't put much thought into it. Immediately she started to search around the place but strangely enough she STILL couldn't find what she was looking for.

 

Dimentio just shook his head at the girl's futile search for her prized possession. "Well even if I did steal your diary you wouldn't be able to-" He was cut off mid-sentence. His hand was placed on his stomach and he grunted.

 

**brrrrrrRRRRMMMBBBLLLLPPPT!**

 

A 7 second long bubbling sound could be heard, and it was coming from his backside. It started out as a quite rumble but quickly turned into a thunderous blast. The once fresh air in the room was replaced with a horrendous smell. It reeked of rancid meat and a bunch of dead skunks as if they were both laid out in the sun for a couple of days. It was so vile that it was enough to make Mimi cover her nose "UGH! You're so disgusting!!"

 

The jester smiled smugly and fanned the smell toward her. He was clearly pleased with the fact that the shapeshifter was sicken by his gaseous outburst. "My apologies I simply had to get that out of me. But as I was saying earlier, even if I did take your precious diary you wouldn't be able to find it"

 

"You know what just forget about it..I'll just try to look somewhere else" Mimi sighed, as much as she hated to admit it he was probably right. Not to mention the smell was becoming unbearable. She turned around and headed back tot he door, but when she got there she found out it was..locked? No matter how many times she tried to pull and turn the handle it wouldn't budge open. 

 

"Oh Grambi please no..." Was her first thought when realizing she would be trapped in here with a VERY gassy Dimentio. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back around to face the magician. She was shocked to see that he was holding her diary in his hand.

 

"I believe this is what you were searching for" Dimentio said

 

"How did you even managed to hide that without me finding it?" She asked and shot him a irritated glare.

 

The jester laughed "Ah ha ha ha ha..Dear Mimikins you should know by now that I have a way with hiding things, and besides-" He started to inch closer to the shapeshifter while speaking, not hesitating to get into her space. “Do you really think I would give you your diary so easily without a challenge~?”

 

“Yeah well I don’t have times for your games Dimentio” At this point Mimi was beginning to feel nervous. She really did want to get away from the jester, because she had a feeling he was planning who knows what. Yet at the same time she REALLY needed her diary back. But as she tried to reach for it, she was forcefully pushed down to the floor by the jester. Before she had time to react, Dimentio suddenly sat down right on her face. As if the smell from his previous fart wasn’t bad enough now she had to deal with the musky stench from his ass cheeks. She could tell it was gonna get worst too, as she heard Dimentio’s stomach give out a loud bubbling gurgle.

  
**BBRRRRROOOOOOOOOPPRRRPPTPTPT!!**

Just as she suspected a deep booming fart was released. Smelling just as horrid as the first blast. Not to mention this one lasted much longer and the sound was loud enough to reverberate in the room. The heat from the gas warmed up her face and the stench made her nostrils flare. This caused Mimi to squirm and struggle uncomfortably. But the worst part about it all was there was no escape from it, she was forced to breathe in all of Dimentio's noxious fumes. It would have been impossible for her to push him off of her. 

 

A relieved sigh could be heard from Dimentio and he spoke again "How about this. As you can tell I am feeling quite gassy today, and I've been saving it all up for you~ So if you can manage to sniff all of it up then I will give you back your precious little diary"

 

  
Mimi wanted to yell in protest. There is no way she would be willing to endure this repulsive jester’s bouts of flatulence! But all that came out was a muffled scream which only made made him smirk."I suppose I'll take that as a yes then" He teleported the diary out of thin air, just to keep it in different place so he could bring it back again later on. "Now I suggest getting comfortable down there cause its gonna be a while~" he said before the gateways of stink opened once more.

**FFFFFBBBRrbbrrrrppPPPTTT!**

**BrruuUUUUPPPBBBTT!**

**THBBBRRRrrrrrrrrvbvpt..  
**

**UUUUUUURRP!**

**BBRBBRRRPRRPPPT!**

**oohuuuurrrrrrp..  
**

A storm of flatulence erupted from his round rear. and rumbled against the green shapeshifter's face. He would occasionally let out thick gurgle belches as well. The gas was seamlessly endless and went on for a good 15 minutes. The rancid stench continued to get worst and worst. So much to the point were the air around them became thick and hazy with the odor. It was suffocating Mimi, she needed to breath but doing so would only cause her to breath in the harlequinesque magician's intestinal wind. Everything about this situation was so vile, it made her feel absolutely nauseated. 

 

Dimentio on the other hand was enjoying every single minute of this. He adored tormenting others with his gas, seeing their disgusted reactions made him smile. Not to mention it felt oh so wonderful to finally get rid of all the flatulence that was building up in his stomach. With each fart he would let out a loud relieved moan.

**grrrrrrmmmmggglllll**

 

An ominous grumble emitted from his stomach. Clearly there was more gas left inside of the jester. Mimi prepared herself for the next storm, instead what he did next surprised her. Dimentio finally got off of her face, leaving her to breathe again. She stood up and thought her little gas treatment was all over.

 

She was wrong

 

The magician grabbed her arm before she could make a run for it. "Ah ha ha ha, oh no were not done yet. I only got up just so you wouldn't pass out for my next batch~"

 

Dimentio practically shoved the poor girl onto his bed, and the sheets were soon drawn over her head. Mimi gazed in horror when realizing he stuck his posterior under there too. More angry groans and growls came from his belly, causing him to massage it gently "Ooooh my stomach..I can already imagine these are gonna be REALLY dreadful ah ha ha"

 

**pprrrrrrrrrmmmmpppprrpprbbbbbbbbbppptttt**

 

This next fart wasn't as loud as the last ones but it lasted for a unholy amount of time, roughly about 14 seconds. It was already hard enough for her to breath under here and the fart only made the situation more unbearable. The stench spread around in the space under the covers. Making Mimi gag and cough on the toxic air, her eyes were watering. The skunk-like odor made her feel weak, it felt like she was being put into a gas induced daze. Oh how she yearned from some fresh oxygen right now! Unfortunately she wouldn't be getting any of that soon though. Since Dimentio's reign of toots went on. Most of which kept their bubbly tone and were shorter. Although there was a couple of SBDs here and there, they were by far the WORST smelling to say the least.

 

After what seemed like forever the gas slowed down. Soon it all came to a end at last. Afterwards Dimentio got up and removed the covers off of Mimi. But he still had one more thing left for her to finish up the job. He bent down over her so his mask-like face met hers.

**uuuuuUUUUUUUUUURRP!**

 

A sonorous wet burp came out from his lips. Causing Mimi to jolt out of her trance-like state. Sure it didn't smell as bad as bad as his farts did, but the burp was still awful regardless and it made her cringe in disgust.

 

"I believe my work here is done now" Dimentio said. He flipped the diary back into reality and gave it to her. Then he went to go unlock the door and opened it. "You're free to go now"

 

Mimi saw that the door was finally opened, grabbed her possession, and ran as fast as she could out of the smelly room. She was glad to be free from that cruel jester. The bad news was that the stench from the event stuck to her. Mimi took a wiff of her dress and retched, looks like she would have to wash it...


End file.
